FateZero: A New Spirit
by Larien Surion
Summary: The war may be over, but Waver Velvet's story has only just begun. WARNING: this contains mental issues, yaoi, hate, and other things.
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I don't own anything to do with this. The characters and locations all belong to the respective creator(s), all I own is this storyline.

**WARNING:** This story contains yaoi, implications there-of, mental issues, and a LOT of hate issues, at least for poor Waver. J

As this will be a multi-chapter story, these warnings will only exist at the beginning of the story.

Fate/Zero: A New Spirit

Confusion

The sun glinted on the black hair, which stopped in an even cut just above the shoulders. The uniform white shirt was cleaned and pressed, and the green sweater-vest was in pristine order. The slacks were brand new and the correct shade of midnight blue so as to almost be mistaken for black.

The students around were whispering to each other and pointing at the person in question as they sat down in their seats. Several were making comments on how one of such low magical capabilities had managed to become a participant in the Holy Grail War.

Blue-green eyes looked up from the desk towards where the disabled ex-mage, Kayneth El-Malloi, was sitting in a wheelchair, waiting for the class to sit so they could begin.

"Welcome back, Waver Velvet." Kayneth said through grated teeth.

The student of which he'd referred to kept his hands folded in his lap, and tried to keep his calm composure. How he would love to rub it in the teacher's face that he had not only managed to claim a relic for the Holy Grail War that was intended for the teacher, but had also managed to gain the Noble Spirit's friendship. And maybe more.

"So, how did your end of the Grail War go?" Kayneth continued, trying to irk the youth. When Waver didn't answer, Kayneth smirked. "You lost, didn't you?"

"So did you." Waver replied. If he had to be grateful for one thing, it was the newfound ability to keep his composure, given that he'd had to learn how to do so with his Noble Spirit. "I would wager you lost more than I did."

A few of the students snickered.

Kayneth growled, then looked at the rest of the class. "Due to an unfortunate incident with a mage-hunter, I will no longer be able to teach you. Thus, your classes are now being turned over to Ulric von Hellberg."

The new teacher was dressed in the standard mage's uniform, with his black hair slicked back with enough grease to make it look unnatural. His beard was more of an overly-grown long goatee that had glittering beads on it to try and hold the wisps from getting out. His fingers were adorned with several large and gaudy rings set with equally gaudy gemstones. Just one look at him, and Waver knew it was going to be trouble. The von Hellberg line of mages dated pretty far back, and this particular mage was the fourteenth in the succession.

"Now class, I expect obedience in this class, _perfect_ obedience. Which means, Mr. Velvet, that if I tell you to lick the dirt off my boots, you do it."

"Nope." Waver replied. "I saw you outside just before I came in. If you want someone to lick horse-dung off your shoes, ask one of the students that used to kiss-up to Kayneth."

Several students gasped, and a few snickered. Waver's inability to get irked, or at least show it, was a new thing, and a few of the girls liked it.

"Well, then, Mr. Velvet, you can come here and do your test on the floor while acting as my footstool while the other students complete their tests at their desks."

Waver wondered for a moment if he should mouth-off to the guy, but then he remembered how well Iskandar, the King of Conquerors, had treated him despite the fact that Waver had yelled at him a lot. Picking up his books and pen, Waver stood, walked down to the stage, took the teacher's cloak and put it over his back as he crouched on the floor resplendent of a turtle.

"What are you . . ."

"It's against regulations to get the sweater dirty during class," Waver pointed out, "and I didn't bring my jacket, so you'll have to do with your coat." With that, he started to write out his test.

The teacher really had nothing to say regarding Waver's comment: it _was_ against school rules to get the clothes, bar pants and jacket, dirty. And it was quite evident that Waver had not brought his coat, so there was no way around it. Sitting in his rather plush, velvet-lined chair, he put his boot up on Waver's back, making sure to dig his heals down and give a good hard thump, which made the boy mage grunt lightly.

As he wrote the test out, Waver's mind wandered slightly to his servant during the Grail War. The mighty Iskandar, also known as Alexander the Great, had been cheerful, of not loud, but had also shown Waver a measure of respect. And when he was needed to do something, Iskandar had been willing to do so, and had been wise enough to know what to do in situations where Waver wouldn't have.

A slight glimmer on his right hand caught Waver's eye, but when he paused to look, there was nothing there. The command seal that had once graced his hand, of which he'd been so proud, was gone, lost when he'd lost Iskandar.

There was a sharp kick to his back and ribcage, and Waver grunted.

"Stop daydreaming, brat." Ulric sneered. "And stop shifting. My legs are weary and need rest, not be jostled around by a worthless third-generation mage."

Waver sighed and continued to write out his test, noting twice more that there was an odd glimmer on his hand that, when he looked, seemed to vanish. He finished his test and remained exactly where he was, page in front of him, until the teacher noticed that he wasn't doing anything. The poor young mage received another kick to the side for this, this time hard enough to toss him off the stage and land him a good seven feet away from said stage, which in turn was about four feet up from the floor.

For a moment, nothing was said as Waver lay there. A few students that had been learning healing magic went to move when Waver shifted, sat up, and brushed the dirt off the teacher's coat. He then got up, walked over, and handed the coat back to Ulric. "Your coat, sir. I did my best to get the dirt off for you. Coincidentally, here is my test paper as well."

"Dismissed." Ulric snapped, finding it irksome that the once snippy and outspoken Waver Velvet was now acting quite mature for his young age.

As Waver walked along outside, he heard from the room above him (which just so happened to be the classroom he'd come out of) a loud shout regarding his marks, which, from all the flamboyant and colorful curses in several languages, had graced one of the highest in the class. With a slight grin, Waver retreated to his room, lest Ulric von Hellberg find him listening under the window and give him what-for.

He'd never felt so happy at reaching his small dormitory room as he was right about then. Pulling the sweater off, Waver flopped down on the bed. Something poked out of his travel bag, and he leaned over to pick it up.

Tears ran down his face when he did. It was nothing particularly special: just a white shirt with a map marked across it that was several sizes too large for him. But it was the memories that were associated with said shirt, particularly the statement said when it was first put on; "How fantastic! Having the entire world mapped across my chest!" He'd been sure that the previous owner of the shirt, his Noble Spirit Iskandar, was going to tear the seams with how big his muscles were. It had also resulted in an argument and bargain about XXXL pants, which he'd had to get before any of the other spirits were fought just for the sole reason that he'd needed Iskandar to be able to walk in public without causing too much of a scene. How Iskandar had loved this shirt . . .

Looking again at the back of his right hand, where the command seal had been, Waver started muttering a few things in Iskandar's native tongue, which was Greek. They were just random words, courtesies really, and Waver sighed before finally muttering softly "Iskandar." Tired and still suffering serious jet-lag, Waver rolled over and fell asleep, the shirt held tightly in his arms.

"There's this total weird vibe going on."

"Yeah, I know."

"It seems to hang around one of the boys."

"Like we're going to be attacked or something."

"Totally."

Waver paused his walk to listen to the strange conversation.

"It's more of a weird aura, anyway."

"Yeah, so mystifying and strange."

"I'm surprised none of the teachers have done anything about it."

Waver kept walking. Ulric was going to be teaching basic summoning to the class, and he didn't dare be late. He got to the open area that was to be used for summoning, noting that while it was outside, it wasn't anywhere near the courtyard where Kayneth used to teach them.

"You'll each be conjuring familiars. First is Ezra Malloy."

The boy conjured a rat familiar.

"Elliot Grafton."

Another rat.

And so things went on. Most of the familiars were rats or ravens, a few girls managed to conjure doves, and one called up a fat little bug-eyed pony.

"Waver Velvet."

The thin boy stepped up and placed his hand, palm out, with his left hand on his right arm at the elbow. Closing his eyes, he began to concentrate. Suddenly, in the space beside him, there was a swirl of black energy with red strikes of lightning sparking out of it. There was a loud snorting sound, and Waver opened his eyes, recognizing the noise.

From out of the hole came a pair of oxen that towered over Ulric, their noses coming even with the greasy-hired man's face. Behind these impressive oxen was a huge and equally impressive chariot. But it wasn't the oxen nor the chariot that had Waver's attention (though it was on the minds of a few students who'd had to jump out of the way). It was the large, well-muscled, red-haired man that stood in said chariot.

Ulric was furious and spared no effort what-so-ever in making sure Waver knew it. "You little brat! I'll have you know that a useless whelp like you isn't supposed to be trying to pull high-level magic like this! You ungrateful whelp, I ought to . . ."

"Silence!" boomed the large man from the chariot, where Waver had retreated in order to avoid a few of the articles that had been thrown in his direction. "Who are you to speak out like that against the master of Iskandar, King of Conquerors?"

"I'm his teacher, Ulric von Hellberg, and he's attempting to pull a spell that is beyond his blood-line's ability . . . Who'd you say you were, again?"

"I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors!"

"Just drive this contraption to the courtyard." said Waver, an embarrassed smile on his face. Why was his chest aching like this? Why was he so happy that the huge brute was back? Speaking of . . . "Why are you back, Iskandar? The Grail War is over, and I lost."

"You summoned me back." Iskandar replied. "Grail War or not, something stronger that just a command seal ties us together."

Unsure about why it made him feel the way it did, Waver smiled. His smile quickly changed to a look of shock as Iskandar lifted him up onto one of his hugely muscled arms. "Besides, win or lose, there was purpose in everything we did. When we fought in the mighty Grail War, I felt a stirring in my chest. True, there was the glory of battle, but there was something more. On the day I was defeated, and was sent back to my time, I realized what it was." He lowered his arm where he'd perched Waver, his other hand placed just behind the boy so he wouldn't fall. "I realized that I had fallen in love with my master."


	2. Chapter 2: Iskandar, King of Conquerors

Iskandar, King of Conquerors, and the Problems There-in

"Is that brute going to be with you everywhere?" Ulric asked when Waver arrived to class the next day.

"He has to come with me. Like it or not, Iskandar is my Noble Spirit, and I've managed to re-summon him despite there being no Grail War. Since he needs my mana in order to stay out of astral form (and the women's washroom), he remains with me." Waver replied. "Besides, I dressed him in modern clothes."

There, standing behind Waver, with his arms folded over his front, was Iskandar wearing his white shirt with world emblazoned across his chest and a modest pair of handsomely crafted XXXL pants in comfortable jean material. The only thing that still denoted him as the Rider Class servant, or even a servant of the Grail War at all, were the huge fluffy boots on the man's feet.

AAAHHH!" came a girl's scream from the hallway.

"What is it?" asked another student.

There was sudden explosion from the room, knocking out a section of wall. A grey and black figure stood, it's red eyes glowing.

"No way." said Waver. He swallowed. "It looks like . . . a Berserker." He looked around, spotting the girl that the room belonged to.

Ulric snorted. "Looks like you're not the only one to . . ."

The black figure moved, pointing it's yellow-black spear at Ulric's neck. It glowered and turned it's head towards Waver and Iskandar.

"That's . . . a Lancer class." said Waver. "But something's wrong with it. It's acting under Berserker status."

Iskandar raised an arm, warding off a blow from what appeared, by all aspects, to be a black and grey Sabre class servant. Even more oddly, this one was almost exact to the servant that had fought in the Grail War.

"They're all acting under Berserker status." Waver said, back-stepping to keep from losing his head to an armored Berserker.

"This is not normal." Iskandar stated. He scooped Waver up out of the way of a Berserker Assassin class. "Master, we must do something."

"I agree." Waver replied, trying to keep his perch on the huge man's shoulder. "Do something, Iskandar."

"As you wish!" He raised his hands into the air, and there was a crackling of lightning.

_Oh, dear Lord!_ Waver realized a little late that Iskandar was, and thus was still following, the Rider class-style of fighting. Almost without warning, the two massive oxen and the huge chariot were present in the lecture hall.

"What the fu .!" Ulric was cut short by a Berserker-Sabre class trying to lop his head off.

Waver got down from Iskandar's shoulder as they got into the chariot. "Just please try not to hit too many students." the little ravenette asked. He turned to look where they were going and nearly screamed.

The oxen charged, trampling mostly the bizarre Berserker class warriors, which in turn faded to powder and blowing away with the wind, which was coming through the broken walls of the school. There was the occasional student that didn't get out of the way in time and was knocked away by a sharply turning oxen's hip-check or got run over.

The chariot came to a stop outside of the school, parking itself nicely in the courtyard. Waver leaned over the side and picked a shoe out of the wheel. "Well, that went well." he said.

"Mr. Waver Velvet, have you any idea what you caused?!" yelled Ulric.

Waver was at loss. What had he possibly done this time to inspire his teacher's ire? "I'm not entirely sure."

"With that . . . that . . . brute of yours, you destroyed several rooms and hallways and trampled seventeen students!"

"A brute you say?" Iskandar asked.

Waver placed a hand on Iskandar's arm to silence the man. He looked up at his teacher. "And what were they doing trying to summon Noble Spirits?"

"You have one." a student with their arm in a sling snapped. "I'm a fifth-generation mage, so anything you can do, I can do better."

"Obviously not." said Iskandar, poking the boy's broken arm.

"Rider." Waver said softly.

"The fact remains that you managed to summon a Noble Spirit." said Kayneth, who had been called in on account of his knowledge of both Waver and the Noble Spirits. "And without a relic with which to summon him."

"I needed no relic to call Iskandar this time, and it wasn't even intentional." Waver replied. "It just happened during familiar summoning."

"And just what were you trying to call when you got Iskandar, King of Conquerors and Noble Spirit of the Rider Class?"

"Something better than a rat." Waver replied. "I was trying for a raven or farm animal."

This information threw Ulric into a rage. Not only had Waver, a lowly third-generation mage, managed to call the great Noble Spirit Iskandar, but it had been an accident. He raised his hand towards the boy and shouted a few arcane words at him.

Kayneth looked at Ulric with worry. "What did you just say?" he asked.

"Boy?!" Iskandar shouted.

Kayneth looked over, his fears confirmed.

Waver Velvet had been cast into eternal sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams, and the Feelings

Dreams, and the Feelings they Summon

Waver shifted and blinked. This was so-o-o not his room at the academy. For that matter, it wasn't any room he was familiar with. Sitting up, the young mage noticed he wasn't wearing his regular clothes either. It was something loose, and white, and totally looked like something he'd read about in history class. Come to think of it . . .

Waver looked over as Iskandar walked into the room. There were a few other people around that were dressed similar to what Waver was in, and two or three men dressed in armor that denoted a lower rank than Iskandar.

"Boy, are you feeling well?" Iskandar asked.

Waver shook his head. He was able to understand Iskandar, so maybe he could speak to him? "Where am I? What am I supposed to do?"

The huge red-haired man smiled. "This is Athens, in the noble Greek Empire." He placed a large hand on Waver's skinny shoulder. "And you are my new servant-boy. It's your job to clean the chariot and care for my oxen."

Waver nodded, the gravity of the situation coming to bear on him in one heavy fold. He was now the servant, and Iskandar the master. Standing, he waited for one of the other servants to lead him to the stable.

The oxen smelled terrible, but Waver swallowed his pride and took down the large and heavy brush. Carefully, he approached the leftmost ox. "Hey there. I'm just going to brush you, alright?" With that said, Waver began to run the brush down over the huge animal's shoulder. There was a slight snuffling sound, and the ox kinda lazily looked back at him before returning to it's hay and oats.

The days seemed to mesh together. Morning was early (judging by the stars it was early spring), and Waver would leave the furs at the foot of Iskandar's bed to go collect a roll of bread and some mild mead for his breakfast. Since he was so skinny, the cooks sometimes gave him two rolls, so he'd tuck one in a fold-picket of his tunic for later. Then, it was out to the stables to feed the oxen.

Despite their huge bodies and foul smell, the pair of oxen were actually fairly good-natured. The one that always pulled on the left liked to have his ear scratched before getting brushed; the right ox preferred to get his nose rubbed. Waver had come to like the two huge animals, and often talked to them while he brushed them and got the mud and stones from their hooves.

By then, the sun would be high in the sky, and it was time to prepare the chariot. Waver had discovered that Iskandar had three of these things; two for the oxen to pull and one for a horse that had died about a year back. Depending on if he was campaigning or just riding depended on which chariot was needed. In either case, it meant that Waver would have to make sure the stone-pick and brush were in the bag for the oxen at the end of the ride.

They hadn't stayed in Athens. Waver had traveled with Iskandar to the far reaches of Persia and Macedonia, and even the edge of India before returning back to Babylon. While he hadn't had much time to talk to Iskandar, just the fact that he was allowed to ride on the floor of the chariot and sleep at the foot of the bed was enough for the ravenette mage. Iskandar hadn't gotten bored of him and dismissed him, as he'd seen befall so many other chariot-boys and servants as high-ranking soldiers changed their likes and dislikes. Privately, within the depths of his heart, Waver knew that he was in love with Iskandar, King of Conquerors.

"Boy." called a page.

Waver looked back. He'd subconsciously been cleaning the chariot used for just riding around, and he was worried that he'd offended the man. "Yes, sir?"

"Iskandar wishes to see you in his chambers immediately. There will be no riding for today."

Waver bowed respectfully and headed back to the elaborate chambers the man had claimed as his room. Knowing what was expected, the young mage knelt at Iskandar's feet.

"Boy, it's been a few months now, and you haven't argued your position once."

"It's not my place to argue with you." Waver replied.

"You argued pretty well during the Grail War, boy."

Waver looked up at him. "Wha?"

"I said, during the Grail War all you did was try to order me around, whimper and cry out like a fool. But now that you're here, you've taken the fact that our roles are reversed as though it was an act of fate and don't complain at all." Iskandar crossed his arms and looked at Waver with a confused frown.

The ravenette mage swallowed, his hands bunching-up into fists on the edge of his tunic. "I felt that . . . that it didn't matter what was ordered of me, it would be fine. Because, I'd be with you."

Iskandar blinked and looked at Waver. "Then remove your clothes and come here."

Waver swallowed, but stood and did as asked. He was alone with Iskandar now, and they were both men, right? It shouldn't be that hard. He looked down. Well, he was hard.

Iskandar watched, glad to see that while Waver had gained a bit of muscle caring for the oxen, he was still the slight twig of a mage that Iskandar had come to love. Grinning, he watched as Waver again knelt as his feet, now unclothed. A slight grin crossed the big man's face when he saw that Waver was hard. Taking Waver's face in his huge hand, he grinned. "Pleasure me, boy."

Waver swallowed and waited for Iskandar to let his face go. Knowing what was expected of him, since he'd been bullied into it several times back at the school, Waver Velvet carefully moved the furs, startled somewhat that Iskandar was already naked. Edging closer, Waver licked at the huge, hard member at his master's waist, then kissed the tip softly. The heat of Iskandar's body was intense, as was the warm, musky smell. Again, Waver licked the organ, then slowly lowered his mouth over it and gave a light suck.

The grunt from Iskandar was pleasant, so Waver slowly lowered and raised his head, flicking his tongue over the hot flesh as he gave a steady light suck over it. He was startled when Iskandar suddenly lifted his head up and kissed him before lifting him up, spreading his slender legs.

There was a hot pressure on Waver's ass, and he suddenly realized what was going on. Gritting his teeth, he tried to bear the pain as his body opened to accommodate Iskandar's mighty 8 inch girth and 14 inch length. He felt like screaming, but that would ruin the kisses Iskandar kept lavishing his mouth and neck with, so he stayed silent. Waver was still for a moment as he waited for his body to adjust to Iakandar. Then, slowly, he started to move on the hot length.

Tears sprang to the corners of his eyes. He was Iskandar's, and belonged solely to him. As much as he hadn't said it before, Waver felt it in his heart: he was truly, madly, deeply in love with this Noble Spirit.

Those tears meant something to Iskandar, too. Gently, he held Waver still, laying the boy back on the bed and thrusting into him in a steady, almost loving rhythm. Waver panted, biting the back of his hand in order to not cry out as Iskandar suddenly thrust deeply into him, a hot warmth filling his entire large intestine and a good third of the small intestine. With a shuddered breath, Waver sank into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Waver

Waking Waver

"Why do you refuse to wake him?" Iskandar demanded. He stood with is arms crossed over his broad chest and glared at Ulric.

"That lowly brat deserved what he got." Ulric snorted. "Besides, I don't feel like it." He walked away, leaving Iskandar to stand in the hallway and snort.

The huge Grecian man returned to the room where Waver lay, and had lain for almost a month. Aside from a nurse that came to change the IV bags and the catheter bag, only Iskandar was ever with the boy.

Waver had grown pale, and the IV and catheter were only to sustain him and rid his body of toxins. He was getting thinner, and at odd times would mumble something in a half-whisper-half-breathy sort of way. No other understood what he said at those times; only Iskandar understood the Greek words coming from Waver's pale lips.

Iskandar sat, trying to figure out what to do about his master's condition. Masters . . . masters . . . wait. Wasn't the master of that Sabre-class servant a healer?

Grabbing Waver and yanking the extra tubing out of him (this caused a soft moan from Waver, and made the IV machine cry out), Iskandar made his way out into the courtyard. His chariot awaited him there, unmoved since he'd parked it there around the same time Waver had fallen asleep. Iskandar climbed aboard and snapped the reigns, sending the oxen to a run strait off and tear a pair of matching grooves into the dirt as the chariot flew off into the sky.

"I've told you how to do it, why can't you?"

"I'm sorry, father." The boy dropped to his knees, exhausted from trying to learn the magic his foster-father was trying to teach him. He looked up as something breached the barrier of the Einsbern Castle, and moments later he was trying to dust the snow off himself from having to roll out of the way of Iskandar's chariot.

"Greetings. I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors, and faithful servant of the Rider-class. I was brought back by a strange summons from my master, Waver. Where might I find the Master of the King of Knights?"

"I stand before you." said Kiritsugu Emiya.

Iskandar frowned at him. "Nonsense. The master of the King of Knights was a woman with white hair, pale skin, and red eyes."

The boy, Shirou, looked behind him as he noticed his foster-mother and sister come out to see what the noise was about. He swallowed and held his sister back from going to poke at the oxen.

"Kiritsugu, what's going on?"

"Iri." He looked at her and smiled softly. "Apparently the Rider didn't fade as we thought he did, and . . . What happened to him?"

Iskandar had left the chariot, holding Waver securely in the crook of his arm. The boy's head had lolled to one side, and there was a bit of blood running down his face from where he'd banged his head during the ride.

"His teacher did something to him, and he is in need of a healer." Iskandar replied. He looked over at Shirou. "What is it, boy?"

Kiritsugu looked around, angrily. "Get inside."

Shirou led them into the castle, standing off to the side of the room with little Illyasvield. He knew children weren't supposed to get in the road of their elders. Too bad Illya had other ideas as she got out of her brother's grip and ran over to stand beside her mother, the beautiful Irisvield von Einzbern.

Iri walked over and checked Waver, who still hung limply in Iskandar's hold. She motioned for him to lay Waver down on the futon while she attended to the small injury on his head.

"Well, Iri?" Kiritsugu asked.

The white-haired woman shook her head. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. Only the one who cast this spell can undo it."

Iskandar turned and walked away, returning to his chariot.

"Where's he going?" Shirou asked, watching as the vehicle took off through the sky.

"I'm not sure." Iri replied. She returned her attention to Waver. "He's been cast into an eternal sleep, left to dream out his life." She looked confused as Waver whispered something in his sleep, not understanding the Greek words, save the most notable one, 'Iskandar'.

"Let's hope they're good dreams, and not nightmares." said Kiritsugu. He looked back rather suddenly as Iskandar walked back into the room, carrying the rather pompous and still-greasy-haired Ulric von Hellberg.

"I've brought the man that did this to my master." Iskandar said, dropping Ulric from his grip.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the mage-killer and the Einzbern homunculus." Ulric snorted. "To what do I owe the pleasure of being dragged away from the class like I was last-nights butcher-shop meat?!"

"I understand you're the one that cast this young mage into eternal sleep." said Kiritsugu. "And while I have no particular love for the other mages from the Grail War, Mr. Velvet didn't try to harm my wife or any other masters during it, and is therefore considered safe." He drew his gun and held it to Ulric's head. "You, however, are not so fortunate."

Shirou pulled Illya away, wrinkling up his nose at the older mage. "Come on, Illya. We don't want to be in the way if father has to use that."

Illya nodded and followed Shirou away from the room.

"You can't do anything!" Ulric snapped.

"We'll see. At this range, even a magic barrier would be shattered by an ordinary bullet, and it would do considerable damage." Kiritsugu cocked the gun. "So, are you going to remove the curse of endless sleep, or do I shoot you first?"

Ulric swallowed. He knew that Kiritsugu wasn't bluffing, and that the infamous mage-killer knew several ways to wound someone and keep them alive. "Fine." He placed a hand over Waver's eyes. "But I'll warn you. Anything, and I mean anything, that has happened to him in the dream world will become reality once he awakens. All injuries, illnesses, and lessons, he'll know them and have them."

Iri and Kiritsugu nodded.

"Very well." Ulric released the spell.


	5. Chapter 5: The Awakened Waver

The Awakened Waver

Waver moaned softly as he shifted and opened his eyes. "Iskandar." he mumbled. His hand came up over his mouth and he rolled to the side, sadly vomiting on the floor.

Iri blinked at the mess, which was only stomach acid, then looked back at Waver, who was still lying on his side. There were rope burns on his wrists now, and though his eyes were open, they seemed almost glassed over, like they weren't seeing what was before him. "I think he's ill." she said, placing a hand on Waver's head.

This was met with strange results. Waver struck her, glowering, then suddenly heaved again. He lay there, panting for a moment before dropping to sleep again.

"Will he be alright now?" Iskandar asked.

"It appears he was ill at the time we woke him from the dream world." Iri replied as a maid cleaned the vomit from the floor. She looked up at the large Greek. "It'll take some time, but we'll attend to him until he's better, alright?"

Iskandar nodded. "In that case, where might I be staying?"

"This isn't easy." Iri said to Kiritsugu a few days later as she put a bandage on her finger.

"He bit you again?" Kiritsugu asked.

Iri nodded. "He also said a few things I didn't quite understand. I repeated them to Iskandar, and he said Waver was telling his captor to leave him alone, he wouldn't betray his master." She sighed.

"Has he eaten anything?" Shirou asked.

Iri shook her head. "He refuses to eat anything, almost like he's afraid of poison or something. He uses his mage power with a certain recklessness, as though he's trying to find something out."

"What do you mean?" Illya asked, looking up at her mother with wide red eyes.

Iri indicated behind her, where a dove sat on the inner sill of the window. "It's Waver's."

Illya tilted her head and looked at the dove, then waved to it.

"Illya, don't be weird." Shirou said, making her put her hand down. "He watching us because he thinks we're going to kill him."

"Are we?" Illya asked.

"No. We told the big guy that we'd help him get better."

… Waver sighed, letting the dove dissolve. He was at the Einzburn Castle, and his caretakers were none other than the master of Sabre and her family. His stomach felt wretched and hollow, and his mouth was dry.

Water. His eyes seemed to glass over as he forced himself to sit up. He needed water. Struggling to stand, he fought with the door a moment before wandering almost like a zombie down the hallway. He took a step, and fell.

Iri and Kiritsugu looked over at the sound of something falling. The pair ran over towards the stairs, where Illya was already trying to stop Waver from moving.

"But you'll hurt yourself." Illya said. "At least wait for Mommy."

Waver tried again to get up, but his body was too weak. The fall down the stairs had given him a mild concussion and bruised his body severely. With only the ability to try a squirm from the grip he was in, Waver cried out again for Iskandar before dropping into unconsciousness.

Kiritsugu carried Waver back to his room, looking at the pale face as the mage slept. "He's been calling for Iskandar a lot, lately."

Iri nodded as she healed Waver's bruises. "It's almost like a child looking for a parent."

"Hmm. Well, until he's doing better we can't really let Iskandar near him. The man's too big and might very well injure Waver by mistake."

"I agree."

Waver fought with the door handle again. He had to get out. He needed Iskandar.

The door suddenly opened on it's own, and a pair of large red eyes looked up at him. It was little Illya, holding a cup of water for him. They had come to notice that if Illya or Shirou brought him something, Waver would eat or drink it, still tentatively, but he was getting something in.

Waver wandered past her, walking in a shuffling manner down the hall.

Illyasvield put the cup down and ran to get her mother. She knew Waver wasn't allowed out of his room, he might fall again. "MOMMY!"

Waver paused at the shout, looking around. His eyes were still glassed over, and he knew he had to find Iskandar before the 'ghost woman', as he referred to Iri, found him and put him back in that lonely room.

Shirou came around the corner with Kiritsugu just as it happened. There was a burst of magic used, radiating from around Waver and encompassing the whole castle. The spell itself was a high-level spell used for observing an area, and wasn't something Waver should have been able to call up, given his condition.

When the spell dropped, Waver's eyes seemed clear again. He looked around a moment, knowing exactly where he was supposed to go. He knew where Iskandar was. But as he turned, blood suddenly burst forth from several cuts in his arms. With a scream of agony, Waver fell, his legs suddenly weak.

Iri suddenly came running over following Illya. "What happened?" she asked, noticing that Waver was still awake, and was looking at her without fear.

The young mage panted. "I . . . found Iskandar." he whispered before falling asleep from the pain.

Iri blinked, then looked up at Kiritsugu.

"Is something wrong?"

"This is most unusual. His arms have been damaged severely, but they're healing fairly quickly even without my magic. And the natural magic circuitry in his body has gotten . . . better." Iri replied. "He's practically on par with you for capability now, Kiritsugu."

"What?" Shirou asked.

Kiritsugu looked at Waver. "We should set up a meeting with him and his Noble Spirit. But warn the man that Waver seems to only have moments where he knows where he is and what's going on around him."

Iri nodded and walked away . . .

. . . Iskandar sat with his arms crossed, looking at the ravenette mage that lay on the futon. "So, when will the boy wake?"

"We're not sure, but he only has brief moments where he knows what's going on around him. The rest of the time, he seems in a daze or a dream." Kiritsugu said.

Waver stirred, blinking awake. Sitting up, he looked around, a warm feeling of relief in his chest when he realized Iskandar was there. Forcing himself to stand, Waver stumbled over, climbed up onto Iskandar's lap, and kissed the giant of a man.

Sadly, Kiritsugu figured this to be a moment of madness on Waver's part and reached over to pull the mage back.

Waver looked startled, reaching his hand out for Iskandar. Something dragged across his wrist, and their fingers almost touched. He felt a second set of hands on him, and he panicked.

A drop of blood from the cut to his wrist suddenly became a lance and struck at Iri, the second set of hands. The woman let him go at about the same time Kiritsugu did, only for the man to have to catch Waver as he fainted.

"Weird." said Shirou, poking at the healed hand. He looked back at Iri. "How are you doing?"

"It's nothing a bandage can't handle." Iri replied, holding her arm. She let Kiritsugu pry her hand away and study the wound.

"Strange. First his mage-powers and now this."

"What does it mean?" Illya asked.

"It's just a theory, but Mr. Velvet may be becoming a 'Noble Spirit', though if he is, the weapon, class, and phantasm are yet to be decided."


	6. Chapter 6: Heroic Spirits

Heroic Spirits

The rays of light on his face were warm and inviting, their gentle caress waking the young mage that lay on the bed. Slowly, he sat up and wandered around the castle, eventually finding his way out into the courtyard. The two oxen stood there, and he approached without much worry, reaching a hand out and scratching the ear of the left ox and rubbing the nose of the right one. Waver laughed as the left one licked his face, then walked over to the chariot and found the brush.

A figure stood off to the side, his muscular arms crossed over his massive chest as he watched Waver brush the two oxen, then set about cleaning the chariot. This intrigued Iskandar greatly, and he walked over towards the boy.

"Who taught you to do that, boy?"

Waver looked back at Iskandar, then smiled softly. "You ordered me to tend to your oxen and chariot, master." He climbed off the chariot and dusted off his pants.

"When did our roles reverse?"

Waver looked up at him, his face soft and gentle. "When I appeared in Athens among your captives, you selected me of all the prisoners to tend to the oxen and your chariots." He came closer to Iskandar, tentatively taking the larger man's hand. "In secret, I was also your lover."

Iskandar scooped Waver up, carrying him indoors. There had to be something wrong with Waver, there just had to be. While Iskandar had admitted to loving Waver, there had been no indications from the boy as to loving him back. He put Waver down and knocked on Iri's office door.

Waver gasped slightly upon seeing the woman and got between her and Iskandar. He brought his hand up to his mouth, biting the back and drawing blood as he touched the opposite shoulder. "Leave Iskandar alone!"

"Boy, she won't harm me. I need her to make sure you are alright." Iskandar said.

Waver looked back at the giant, then lowered his hand, which healed immediately. Dropping to one knee, he bowed his head towards Iri. "I'm sorry, I almost struck you."

Iri only blinked, confused somewhat as to what had just happened. She carefully took the hand Waver had bitten, noting that it was cold and clammy feeling. Checking his mouth, she also noted a longer incisor on the right side. It was a miracle that Waver didn't cut his own mouth with it. "Everything seems fine, but I should really talk to Kiritsugu about something."

"What is it about, Iri?" Kiritsugu asked. Iskandar and Waver both noted that the man never seemed to be far away, no matter where they were.

"Waver's skin is cold, and he has a longer incisor on the right side." Iri replied. "Is . . . is it possible that it could be his Noble Phantasm?"

"Noble Phantasms are made of items, such as books or weapons infused with Mana, not body parts, Iri." Kiritsugu replied. "Now put that little sickly thing to bed."

Waver frowned, but went to his room.

Iskandar looked over as something plopped down to the mattress at his feet. Sitting up, he sighed. It was Waver that had curled himself up down there, and as endearing as it was, it made Iskandar a bit nervous. Carefully, he pulled Waver up beside him. The boy was still cold to the touch, and quite readily snuggled into the warmth Iskandar represented.

It was early morning when Waver actually woke, realizing he'd wandered down to the Noble Spirit's room. Gently, he placed a tender kiss on Iskandar's cheek, waking the larger man.

Iskandar looks at Waver, noticing two things; the boy hadn't been lying the day before, that he honestly did love Iskandar, and secondly that Waver was crying.

"What is it, boy? What has you so troubled?"

"I don't understand anything anymore." Waver replied. "I don't understand myself, or anything around me anymore. The only thing that's stable in my world is you."

Iskandar blinked at Waver, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"While I lay, sick and cold and alone, I made a bargain with the world. I would become a Noble Spirit if it would just grant me the ability to stay with you."

Iskandar drew Waver close. "What is your phantasm, boy?"

"It's the metal cap on my right incisor." Waver replied.

"And your class?"

Waver looked up at Iskandar. "Lancer and Berzerker."


	7. Chapter 7: Summoned Heroes

Summoned Heroes

An aspiring mage of the fifth-generation looked again at the weird item that had been placed in her hand. She looked up at the aging woman that had handed it to her. "Are you sure this will work Mrs. Einsbern?"

Illiasveil nodded. "Use that to call your Noble Spirit, Chloe."

Chloe nodded and turned towards the summoning circle. She placed the item near the circle, then went to begin to recite the summons when she paused. Looking back at Illya she asked, "Exactly what class am I trying to call into existence with this?"

Illya giggled. "Just use the general one. He's a rather specific one, so he'll tell you if he comes."

Chloe shrugged and made the summons.

Two figures appeared: one large Grecian male with red hair and armor, and one thin little creature wearing a basic chest-piece and greaves over what appeared to be modern pants and sleeveless shirt. It was the thin one that turned to look at Chloe and held it's hand out for the metal item that had been used for the summons.

"Boy?" asked the large red.

"Girl, are you worthy to be my master?" said the thin being. By it's voice, this spirit was male, but he was . . . _short . . . skinny . . ._ not what Chloe had thought of when she was going to call her Noble Spirit.

"I, Chloe Velvet, wish to compete in the Ninth Holy Grail War."

"And why should I serve you?" the Spirit asked. "What is your ambition in this war?"

"I wish to regain the honor of the Velvet Family."

The Spirit blinked at her. "What has happened to the Velvet Family that you would need the Grail to repair it's honor?"

"My grandfather, Waver Velvet, was a mage of unmatched skill in our family, and participated in the Fourth war. Since then, there haven't been any who could match him born to the family, nor have any been chosen to compete until me. Even just competing will regain us some measure of honor."

The Spirit smiled slightly, spotting Illya standing behind the girl. "You are backed by Einsbern?"

"Yes. I'm the mage selected by the Einsbern Family to compete on their behalf."

The Spirit made motion to the red, who nodded. "I will wait for you in Valhalla, boy." He vanished, and the thin one turned back to Chloe. "My Phantasm, if you will."

"Huh?" Chloe picked up the metal object. "This thing?"

The Spirit nodded. "It's my tooth."

"A tooth? How is that a Noble Phantasm?"

The Spirit slipped the tooth over his right incisor and bit the back of his hand, turning the blood into a thin small pole weapon. He blinked slowly at her, a slight smirk playing over his lips. "I, Waver Velvet of the Lancer Class, will be your Noble Spirit for this, the Ninth Grail War."


End file.
